shrapnelncunew_custom_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Union (Charles/Charlie Chalice) - Earth 7
[ NOTE: Louis-Created Character ] "From this day onward. I'll protect every single one of you like a shepherd protects his sheep, I'll never intervene with society.. but instead protect it from any threat, regardless of where it comes from. You have my word." Charles Chalice, aka Union, is the Destined Knight of England - a full-time superhero who passionately defends the country of England as well as the world itself, having become one of its greatest champions in his long history. Born both gifted and cursed with the 'Union' curse, Charles was born on a magical island in which he was destined to one day become the next Union, tirelessly battling evil and crime in all its forms. Charles, despite his immense strengths and numerous powers, is far from a perfect individual however - part of his curse is that he represents everybody in England, each mind, body, soul and belief - giving him a severe case of split personality that he constantly battles with on top of an issue with alcoholism, and occasional doubt regarding his place in the world and his true might. Nonetheless, he remains one of Earth's most powerful protectors, a legend in the Shrapnel superhero community, especially in Europe. Backstory Creation & Early Life After Gerdeign (The God of War, who was a baby at the time) and Damor (The Goddess of Loss and Death) were banished to Earth, Pragam (The God of Reality - basically 'God'.), created a new curse, a curse that affected all human beings in the world. (All of this being within the Shadeightine Mythology) Within England every Century, a random newborn baby would be chosen to be given ridiculous levels of power and entrusted to become the next guardian of that country, embodying and changing with it as it grew and developed. This was so if Gerdeign or Damor ever tried to return to Deitodyssey (the world of the Gods here) or tried to attack humanity, the guardian would be there to stop them, as England was seen as a sacred place due to the fact that one of the original men who discovered magic in the Shrapnel universe was born in England. But there was a catch to this curse. Every Knight from then on is cursed to be born at the very first second of every new century, and is also cursed to die on the very last second of that century, as they die, a new Knight is born where the previous one died, so the cycle continues for eternity - with a new Knight every century. Essentially, every Knight will live for 100 years, no matter what they do. They're bound by fate to be born and killed at those exact times unless killed prematurely. On the 1st of January, 1900, the next Union was born on an (fictional) island named 'Engarl' on the coast of England, from birth he was gifted of the knowledge that he was to be the next Union, and the abilities he possessed, like all Unions. At birth he already had the mind and body of a six year old, as he simply phased into existence one day, not being truly 'born'. He spent quite a few years on the island getting used to life, before moving into England and starting to explore the world, but, unlike previous Unions, this one hated his own legacy, he never wanted to do any of that. (Every Union in each century is given a different personality to make sure things keep fresh, they also are given a different (but mostly similar) body, this is to make sure there's some form of change every century.) It just so happened that this Union was born quite 'lazy', 'carefree' and 'relaxed' if you will. He moved into the Northern part of England, where he got his first signature accent. From there he continued to explore the world, growing at a much slower rate than a normal human. First World War When the First World War started, he didn't really understand what a 'war' was, so he kept out of it, wishing to just be alone. He felt horrible guilt for his mistake soon after though, after realising what he'd actually stayed away from, the suffering people went through. Nonetheless he stayed in the wild. He was a 'feral child' if you will for another two decades, eventually becoming a teenager by his 35th year. Upon becoming a teenager, he started to go through the typical 'teenage' phase, and because of his powers also growing in might, he started to get the attention of various people. One of these was a young woman, a wildlife photographer by the name of Katherine King - she was a teenager who also wanted to be alone.. the two of them becoming friends after she found him doing strange things with water. (Testing out his abilities.) Second World War But one day, the Second World War started, and Katherine started trying to persuade Union to join the war to both make up for his mistake before, and also to find some kind of purpose in life other than just wandering Britain over and over. Eventually, she persuaded him by saying she was going to go and join it herself. So they went to London so Union could demonstrate what he could do to help the army. Soon, he found that protecting the country he'd grown to love, the people in it, and doing something good, honest and proud with his abilities was enough to get him to join the fight. Katherine joined his side, faking her gender and identity to be a soldier alongside him, knowing he'd need some kind of 'moral/emotional support' that he wouldn't otherwise have. Union, of course, didn't have a name for his entire life until this point other than 'Union' - so his fellow soldiers named him 'Charlie Chalice' because they thought it was catchy. But, Charlie had never told Katherine of his Union curse - she knew he was... weird, with his powers, but he'd never told her who he really was or why he had them, out of fear she wouldn't want to be in his life anymore. Throughout the war, he fought Spyclone, Takeshi Hitomu, and teamed up with various heroes in the Second World War, like the Doctor Grey bloodline. When the war ended, Charles seemed to have grown a weird.. 'split personality'. Because of his time in the war, near to so many 'posh' British people, he'd grown a bizarre second personality that was obsessed with pride, order, duty - charismatic, bossy but also quite charming. So now he had two personalities: - Posh, proud, bossy, charismatic and obsessed with duty and responsibility. - His original personality, quite lazy, relaxed, a lover of drinks - but also friendly, light-hearted, yet hot-headed. The problem was, these two personalities hated eachother with a passion. One only wanted to relax and drink his life away. One was obsessed with doing something, working and doing the right thing. Both personalities were represented by a different accent, too. Post-War After the war, Charles had lost all sense of purpose in his life, he was a war-hero with no life after that war. To make matters worse, Katherine seemed like she wanted to have a romantic relationship with him.. but Charles refused. Charles didn't want to be with anyone, or ever have a romance, or more importantly, ever have children - he didn't want to because he was afraid of bringing anybody into his split-personality-stricken life. He was also afraid of his drinking problem hurting someone - and most importantly he was afraid of ever having a child that would have to deal with his curse. As he moved into adult hood way too late... Katherine started to realise the truth about him, and she soon confronted him. They went their separate ways, and for a number of years, Charles went into a state of depression. His mind and heart was practically at war with itself - every friend he had was dead from the war or had gone somewhere he didn't know. Return of Union After working with Katherine's Father, Paul King, at a farm, Charles was soon confronted by a mysterious American agent named 'Eagle Eye' (the original) who wanted to forcefully 'recruit' Union into a mysterious faction he spoke of - he then briefly fought with Union and after a long and heated chase, lost him and Paul. Charles dropped Paul off at a hotel, and rode off to London to avoid detection and try to find Katherine - both to make sure she was alright in case Eagle Eye came for her too, and try to move in with her to restart his life yet again. Katherine was fine, in hiding - but was also not very happy to see him. She told him that he had to move on and grow out of the old life he'd been living, having to 'grow up' if you will - find his own job, get his own home, find a new way to cope with both the pressure and demands of his responsible, posh personality - as well as his more irritable, lazy and relaxed personality. After moving between various lines of work, Charles' depression hit him harder, and he started to fall into alcoholism - enraging Katherine. But after a speech by Paul and Katherine together, Charles decided that he'd become something that could satisfy both personalities - a part-time career as a hero, using the 'Union' identity he once wore during WWII. Charles soon stepped out onto London's streets and announced the truth, and that he was here to help. New Union Adventures A few months after this, Charles, as Union, became a beloved and famed hero across England and the rest of the UK, and a scourge of the Country's crime. But one day, while Charles was stopping a train robbery out in the British fields, he encountered Eagle Eye, the two having yet another heated battle until Eagle Eye was defeated. Charles soon discovered a file on Eagle Eye's body that spoke of trouble overbroad, one that was causing trouble for everybody in the UK, prompting him to go and find and stop this new threat.. and that's the story of Union for now. Powers & Abilities * Powers - Enhanced-Strength - God-like strength, Charles is able to lift buildings, mountains at his strongest. - Enhanced Durability - Not quite as powerful with durability, but can still withstand most explosives, and show immense resistence to bullets with his skins. - Enhanced Speed - While not quite 'super-speed', Union can run at speeds maximising at 90-100 miles per hour - able to keep up with some cars - of course, while fast on his own, Union's speed is greatly increased when on Faxel. Hydrokinesis - Hydrokinetic Beams - Union is able to create pressurised, boiling, normal, salty, cold, etc water and project it in a beam from his hands. - Hydrokinetic Blasts - Union is able to create a bubble of water around him, using his hydrokinesis to then explode it outward as a blast to throw opponents backwards. - Hydrokinetic Combat - To a certain extent, Union is able to use the water he summons from his hands to form a 'pressurised punch' (a move) where he forms a fist around his hand made of pressurised water. - He can also create other shapes in the same manner. - To a certain extent, this also allows him to achieve water mimicry. - He can also create Tidal Waves with enough build-up and concentration. Cryokinesis ''' - By freezing his water, Union's powers can extend to ice. (All of his previously mentioned powers that have anything to do with water apply here, just in an ice variation.) (Not to do with Cryokinesis, but as a side note, Union is immune to cold temperatures.) Cryostasis: - Union is capable of wrapping himself or others in ice, in order to cryogenically freeze them for different periods of time. - This ability allows him to 'hibernate' over long periods. * Abilities '''Equipment - Magical Sword (Engon'Blahd) - can slice through many substances but has its limits. - Magical armour - can protect against a great many things, but again, has its limits - this and Engon'Blahd are both carried down the previous Union. Weaknesses * Electricity - Due to Union's reliance on water, electricity can be an easy way to stun or paralyse him. * Other Cold-Base Beings - Other abilities who can use ice or snow are a potential threat to Union, as they can use his abilities against him. * Personality Disorder - Particularly clever opponents can manipulate Union's difficulties with his personalities, distracting him or tormenting him. * Extremely High Temperatures - Union's use of ice and water can be countered with high temperatures that can evaporate his water, melt his ice or just damage him in general - foes that use magma, lava or heat in general are quite dangerous - fire doesn't count. Personality Union's most defining trait with personality is having... well, two of them. Charles Chalice Charles is the main personality of Union - who can be summed up as bossy, posh, civilised and sophisticated, yet also quite snobby, sometimes arrogant and downright condescending to allies and enemies alike. Charles manifested during Union's time in World War 2, where due to a sudden realisation of duty and responsibility on Charlie's part, as well as high exposure to the more 'posh' areas of London, Charles was created within Charlie's mind as a separate person who represented Charlie's conflict. Charles though that Charlie was being 'lazy', and misusing his abilities, and being a coward for not accepting his destiny as a soldier, sticking around with Charlie after the war and pestering him about doing more work or finding a new purpose in life. Charlie Chalice Charlie is the second personality of Union - who can be summed up as lazy and relaxed, but also extremely kind and joyful.. yet also bitter and introverted at times. Charlie loves alcohol and football more than anything else in the world, and all he wants to do is chill and enjoy life, not wanting to have to deal with the responsibilities of being Union - much to the dismay of Charles. Note When Union transitions between each personality, his accent, posture and speech changes slightly as well. Charlie tends to curse more than Charles, additionally. Relationships * Allies Heroes - Salvatore Mars Fabrizio/The Knight of Italy (National Knights ^^) - Faxel (horse) - Robricht Oriench/Robert O'Ryan/Spyclone (old friend, fellow superhero, occasional partner.) Anti-Heroes (To be added) Civilians (To be added)' ' * Enemies Villains - Cacti/Harry Chapman (villain, anti hero) - Mysomaniac (villain) - Gerdeign (God of War) (anti-hero) - Damor (Goddess of Loss) (villain) - (???) be added - Abomivanche/Adam Fitzgerald (anti-hero/villain) - Masquerade/Casper Theer (villain) - Bulldozer/Bruno Boxley (villain) - Eagle-Eye/Delia Harrison (formerly Thomas Harrison) (villain) - The Prowlers of the Sea Main Enemies - Cacti/Harry Chapman (villain, anti hero, eventual hero) - Mysomaniac (villain) - Bulldozer/Bruno Boxley (villain) Most Dangerous Enemies - Cacti/Harry Chapman (villain, anti hero, eventual hero) - Mysomaniac (villain) Shared Enemies - Cacti/Harry Chapman (villain, anti hero, eventual hero) - Mysomaniac (villain) - Gerdeign (God of War) (anti-hero) - Damor (Goddess of Loss) (villain) Enemy Teams The Four Horsemen - Mysomaniac (villain) - Gerdeign (God of War) (anti-hero) - Damor (Goddess of Loss) (villain) - (???) be added Side Characters - Katherine King (former love interest, best friend) - Paul King (friend, Katherine's Father) Friends - Paul King Love Interests - Katherine King (Former Love Interest) Parents None Siblings None Quotes "You'd better tie me down friend because I'm not working for people who are willing to muck up other people's lives and homes to get to what they want - I'm no partner of any bad people." Appearances * Classic Charles has more or less always worn the same sort of attire as Union - red and white to suit his countries colours. He sports a large white cape (originally an English flag, reused for a cape), red being the main colour of his suit. His magical armour is worn underneath all of this in the form of chainmail. The rest is to be worked on. Forms (To be added) Trivia Stats - Strength (physical) Union is more than capable of lifting entire buildings, mountains, etc at most. - Speed While not quite 'super-speed', Union can run at speeds maximising at 90-100 miles per hour. Other Trivia - Charles' favourite colour is blue, while Charlie's favourite colour is red. - Charles was originally intended to be a simple joke character, but the concept of a 'Knight' of a Country became more popular in the Shrapnel community that it was reimagined numerous times into what Charles is today. - Charles was initially the Knight of Britain instead of the Knight of England, but this title was changed due to the Knight of Scotland being created, and this Union was changed to the Knight of England to avoid possible confusion. - Charles has an absolutely dreadful singing voice. - In the original Shrapnel roleplays (where many of the current Shrapnel information comes from) both Charles and Charlie cursed a gigantic amount (especially the latter), however, this will of course be changed in actual drafts due to the demographic Union will be intended for. Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Swordsmen Category:National Knights Members Category:British People Category:English People